What Does Vegeta Do?
by Vega Ikari
Summary: My crack team and I have come together to answer the question, what does Vegeta do? These are the notes of research.
1. At Home

What Vegeta Does at Home

Disclaimer: I have nothing but your love, and that's subject to change at anytime.

What Vegeta Does at Home

Welcome to our newest program of: What Vegeta, the prince of sayjins, does at home all those lonely hours during the day. As we know, his wife Bulma works and owns the Capsule Corporation. His son and daughter are currently attending school. So this leaves us with the question, What does he do all alone?

Most people would say he trains or just sits like a jerk, but got we became obsessed(as always) and decided to hide cameras through his house and catch him on film. While most of what we found turned out to be rather boring (or completely boring) there are just some parts that needed to be shared with the world. Since we used really old cameras we found in dumpster by Red Lobster, we can't transferred the data on to the computer. So instead, we will describe the best parts the best we can.

**10:31 Living Room of Capsule Corp..  
We didn't even see Bra cry this much.**

Everyone has been away for at least an hour and 45 minutes Vegeta is still in his pajamas. Sitting on the couch having what appears be a child's juice drink. we have a clear view of the T.V. He is watching the teletubbies announce the death of two of their comrades. This is where it gets interesting. We believe he is weeping. From what we could get from our scratchy audio, we hear him say he is going to get the man who did this. The gay one was his favorite. He to relate the most to him. At this point Vegeta runs out of the room bawling like a small child.  


OK, Vegeta did a lot of dumb stuff for the next couple of hours (mostly crying and eating comfort food (he drank straight out of the milk carton) He also went through Bulma's stuff only to wonder why she had so many of Yamacha's shirts. Other important rituals of the day appeared to be praising his hidden poster of Ricky Martin, prank calling Krillan, and other bathroom activities we wouldn't mention.

**1:29 The kitchen  
Goku arrives with some weird beans**

Goku looked spaced out as he tripped over the kitchen table. He handed Vegeta a small bag of something before passing out on the broken table. The next few hours are Vegeta taking care Goku. (take it as you want to take it) And then him trying one of the beans and promptly throwing-up. So in conclusion Vegeta is a wimp. If you see him on the street call him a little girl, but under no circumstances tell him about this he already killed one of our friends Tasuki.

Question of the day before you go 

Did you get why I did that cause I don't know

anyways(translated into phoneish: Go to hell and hang up the phone.)

Bye bye

Vega


	2. Outside

What the Hell Does Vegeta Do When He Leaves the House?

Disclaimer: Amadu was promised this if completed his work, so really its his fault. I own nothing but my CD's. I'm not stealing these characters because I couldn't get away with it. I have no idea if this will be good or not, probably not.

What The Hell Does Vegeta Do When He Leaves the House?

So the Vegeta obsession continues without fail. So this will leave us with the question what information can we dig up now. Having already thrown away our cameras because they smelled of rotting lobster, we had to follow him around personally. We thought he would notice but he didn't. He seemed rather upset, still morning Tinkywinky's death I suppose. But this like last time turn out pretty boring, but we did find out he will be appearing on Jerry Springer(we will tape that) But as usual there are somethings we just had to make fun of.

So our day started at the arcade.  
We lost our watches when we were mugged by someone who appeared to be Winnie the Pooh.

Vegeta spent a long time playing Sailor Moon SE yet never appeared to get past the first level. He did seem to flourish at Barbie Horse Rider. We think it's healthy he ignored the ages 5 - 8 label on the side. After blowing all his money on video games and bad nachos he moved on to the park. We followed closely behind after grabbing some food.

In the park  
More weeping at the sight of love  
Revelations that maybe we're wasting our time.

Vegeta spent most of his time walking around and spying on young lovers. We considered for a moment whether or not to go and hit on the head yelling PERV!!, but reconsidered after getting close enough to hear him crying that Bulma doesn't love him like that any more. This is pathic. I mean we're not blind. We've seen this man cry more times than we have in our lives. At this point we considered following Krillan but pooh bear also stole our sun glasses so we wouldn't have been able to stand the glare off that bald head of his. Plus we were too lazy to find out where he lived or find him.

So we continue on this odyssey that took us a Ricky Martin concert, a Jerry Springer rehearsal, 15 different Star Bucks, and a viagra clinic. At this point we had no money and though we admit we enjoyed the concert more than we thought we would, this all still left us pennyless and bored. A this point we mugged everyone in view and ran like hell after he remembered seeing us at Tasuki funeral. Apparently Vegeta has begun picketing with the other teletubbies.

So, what does the future hold for us fallowing Krillan, cloning Tasuki, sitting around waiting for the large pizza we managed to pay for with the money we stole. Perhaps all of these. Man who the hell am I kidding of course its going to all of them.

Till then bull shit everyone in a five foot radius.  
And send us money our landlord Nakago been chi blasting us every time we come through the door.

All the love in Ricky Martin's heart 

Your dear annoyance

To the fattest man in the world

Shut your month

Did that make any sense.

End of Letter

Vega Ikari


End file.
